Agere aut Death Moritius
by InlovewithMalfoy
Summary: Harry is a girl abused by her uncle and cousin and abandoned by her friends. Petunia takes her away from Dumbledores control and teaches the family secrests.She finds friends in some unexpected places. APDM
1. Chapter 1

**Agere aut Death Moritius**

**If you think I own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series you need some serious mental help. I'm just borrowing them to tell you my little tale and take over the world.**

**Chapter One**

Petunia Dursley stood staring at her niece. She absently wondered how she could have allowed this to happen to herself, her family. How could the man she had so admire do this to her loved ones, wasn't it enough that she had lost so much because of this war. She wasn't even a part of that world anymore and it still brought her pain.

Her niece stirred slightly, moaning as she turned on the bed before settling down, back to sleep.

This was the first peaceful night of sleep the child had had since she had returned from that school of hers. Vernon was out, and so was Dudley, thank God.

She could do with out them beating the hell out of the child and being a squib there wasn't much she could do about that. But she was planning those too needed to be got rid of for her niece's sake.

She regretted not being able to break the curse earlier but she couldn't change that. Nor could she change her husband's almost obsessive hared of anything and everything magical. And now her stepson was well influence the same way by her husband. But, she could still fix things, her niece would agree to give her that chance, they had become closer this summer especially since it was Petunia who nursed and bandaged her wounds.

Petunia stepped into the room quietly her eyes quickly scanning the few possessions Lily had left. Vernon and Dudley had had a field day destroying the girl's things. Fortunately, she had been able to gather the more important of her niece's things before they had started burning the items in the trunk.

All gathered in a little duffle bag in the corner of the room, waiting for Petunia to pick them up before they left.

She had it all planned out. Unknown to Lily, Petunia had asked Vernon for a divorce only moments before he had taken Dudley and left. She knew he knew she wasn't kidding because she had told him she knew about his little 'toy', meaning the slut he had been going to see, he had- not so politely, bidden her good riddance and had told her to take her freak of a niece with her.

She had everything packed and ready now ally she need was her despondent niece.

She had seen the look in her niece's eyes whenever that phoenix of that headmaster came to drop off a letter or a note of some sort. She had seen the darkness that immediately filled her eyes, the hate filled anger of someone burned- betrayed. The girl was going dark and with it any hope the world had of surviving this war.

Albus Dumbledore would regret the day he decided to mess with the Evans.

**Alex's POV (10 minutes earlier)**

'Aunt Tunia looks upset…' Glancing up at her aunt again she gained a bemused look. 'No… She looks pissed. Probably thinking about Dumbledore again…'

The smirk she had been wearing faded as she thought of the note Fawkes had appeared with.

Taking the parchment from her pocket, tears once again filling her eyes as she reread it.

**Harry,**

**I cannot allow you to leave Private Drive as yet. **

**Think of it as your punishment for causing me so much trouble throughout these few years. **

**Your relatives have my permission to do as they wish with you. **

**Now don't send anymore letters it is dangerous.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

She crumpled the letter and looked away.

She was leaving and he would pay… after all the sorting hat hadn't wanted to put her in Slytherin for nothing you know.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I didn't change it much cause I think the first and second chapters are already okay I'll see what I'll change to get it back on track but I really need a beta so if anyone's up for it…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agere aut Death Moritius**

Chapter Two

Petunia glanced over at her niece before concentrating once again on the road. She was asleep once again but it wouldn't take much to wake her up. She had always been a light sleeper.

As she came to a stoplight she let her mind wander.

The divorce had been over faster than she had anticipated. Infact it had only taken a couple of hours, she had taken everything that was hers by right, and because she had threatened to tell the authorities that he had abused Alex, he had agreed without complaint. She had also made him promise that if he ever had a magical child he would give him/her up for adoption. He agreed readily and she left before he could change his mind.

Absently, she noticed that the light turned green and she started driving again.

All of this of course had happened the day after she had taken Alex and left. Now Petunia was driving her car down the streets of London.

No one had ever known – even her own ex-husband – Petunia was an abnormality in both the Muggle world and the wizarding world. She was a squib, someone with magical parents but was born with hardly any magical ability. But being an Evans had its privileges.

"Alex, wake up. We're here." She murmured, gently shaking the girl's shoulder.

She stiffened slightly before sitting up and nodding sleepily to her aunt. Petunia smiled at her confusion before indicating that she get out of the car.

Her eyes widened in shock before looking at her aunt incredulously.

In front of her stood a mansion. Large, and beautiful, and obviously well cared for. Petunia just smiled, before telling her to go inside.

Alex checked her watch, it was four in the afternoon. How could she have slept six hours? She asked herself as she started towards the building. It really was beautiful, ivy running down the front of the brick walls, enhancing its design wonderfully. The windows gleamed from having been recently clean. And as she admired the house she absently wondered how her aunt had been able to keep this place a secret from her ex-husband.

As she entered the house, a feeling of belonging came over her. Home.

Home she thought as she admired the white walls of the front hall.

They were mostly plain but at the far end was a large glass cabinet. It displayed trophies and antiques and other expensive knick-knacks. Not a spot of dust in sight. Just as she turned to ask her aunt who cared for the place, a loud screech filled the air and a dwarf-like creature came tunneling down the halls towards them, launching itself into her aunt's arms.

"Oh Mistress, you is back. Twinkle was tinking you is not liking us no more!" Said the house elf.

'Wait – house elf? How would aunt Petunia know a house elf?

"It's okay Twinkle, I'll explain later but first I have to talk to my niece, Lily's daughter." Petunia said, and the house elf tuned to stare at Alex with wide teary eyes. "Mistress she is having miss Lily's eyes!" She exclaimed.

"Yes Twinkle, come on Alex, let's go into the living room so I can explain." Petunia said before turning and walking down the hall. Alex gave the house elf another questioning look before hurriedly following.

"Wait a minute – are you trying to tell me that Professor Dumbledore – the head master of my school cursed you with some curse that brings out the worst in you, followed by a slight memory charm and some spell that makes you hate me? Do you really expect me to believe that?" Alex raved at her aunt.

"No I don't," she replied. "– I expected that you wouldn't believe me so I have a truth potion here so you can question me."

That wasn't the answer she had been hoping for.

"You really are telling the truth aren't you? Professor Dumbledore really did use the Arti- whatsit curse on you" Alex breathed. "But why? Why would he do that? He's supposed to be the leader of the light; he's not supposed to do things like that."

"It's the Artemis curse hun, and he did it for the same reason he didn't tell you about the prophesy – because he thought it was for the greater good." Petunia answered.

She didn't answer. Her mind trying to comprehend what her aunt had just told her.

When she was finally able to speak she turned to her aunt.

"Where are we aunt Petunia?" She asked.

Her aunt smiled at her and said "Evans Manor luv. This is where your mother and I grew up. This is home. When I die this place will go to you as you are the Evans heir."

"The Evans heir? How come I am the Evans heir? When you have children won't the house go to the eldest?" She asked.

"No child, your mother was the eldest so the house goes to you. I have a house not too far from here. An aunt of mine left it to me in her will."

"Oh" Alex replied in dazed shock.

Petunia laughed, "Off to bed Lexi you have a big day tomorrow." Alex raised her eye brows in question. "Shopping" said Petunia.

Alex came downstairs the next morning to find her aunt talking to a man with dark brown hair. She felt a lot better because of the healing potions Twinkle had brought for her the night before accompanied by a good night's sleep. Her aunt looked up and waved her over saying "Alex this is Adrian Lovegood, he is a friend of mine from before…, well before Dumbledore."

Alex's jaw dropped and she made a mental note to pick it up later. 'Lovegood? He can't be related to Luna could he? But how many Lovegoods could there be in the world.'

"Hello Alex, I'm Luna's father." He said, holding out his hand for her to shake. She took it while absently putting her jaw in its place.

"Nice to meet you sir, how's Luna?" She asked politely.

He chuckled, his grey eyes lighting up with amusement. "She's doing fine. Thank you for befriending her at school."

"Why wouldn't I? She's nice, if a little bit… dreamy around the edges, but I'm sure she has her reasons for trying to fool every one. She's a good friend." Alex replied.

"Well that's good to hear." Said Luna from the door. "Because we're going to be seeing a lot of me."

Alex spun around looking surprised, before shouting Luna's name and running to embrace her. Luna met her halfway laughing. "It's good to see you too Alex." She said chuckling. Alex just drew back and hit her playfully on the arm.

Petunia and Adrian stood watching them with no little amusement. Luna pouted at her father. "Daddy stop laughing, I didn't laugh at you when mmhph mmm mmmhh mmhh." Her father's had covered her mouth, muffling the rest of her sentence. "Kids," he said with a nervous chuckle, "they say the darnest things." Giving Luna a meaningful look.

"Rrrriiiggghhht," Petunia said her voice dripping with sarcasm as she took in her friend's embarrassed blush, "come on, lets go get Alex some decent clothes."

They she grabbed her niece and walked quickly away from the room. (Not running, because running is impolite and Petunia was a polite woman. She was just walking at the pace of a bicycle in a race, no she wasn't running and she definitely wasn't afraid for her niece's sanity. No she was not!)

**What do you all think of this one. BTW. Thanks for all of your kind comments about the story. Don't be shy if you have any ideas for the plot. I'm just winging it here. Big Cheesy Grin for all of my fans out there.**

**Next chapter:**

**Shopping. Gringotts and Dumbledore. Just for you**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters but you are smart you will know who are mine.

Please read the bottom of the page it contains important information.

**Agere aut Death Moritius**

Chapter Three

"Okay Alex, this cap has an illusion charm on it. Put it on and follow me with your head bowed." Petunia told her niece.

Alex nodded, her untidy ebony curls bobbed along with the movement of her head, and after quickly glancing around put the dark green baseball cap on her head.

She felt a familiar but disgusting feeling cover her body and glanced down.

She was taller – and skinnier. Alex hadn't thought that was possible but evidently it was. She looked like she was anorexic. She was also blonde. She had never in her life thought of herself as a blonde. Aunt Petunia had done a good job. No one would expect her to come out in public like this.

She looked back up at her aunt who nodded her approval before she turned and hurried down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts.

Diagon Alley seemed different to her now. People no longer bustled the place was quiet and anyone there walked murmuring quietly to the group they walked with, glancing over his/ her shoulder respectively as if expecting a Death Eater to jump out of a shadow or corner and torture them before killing them and their loved ones. Smart people Alex thought as she strode behind her aunt.

As they entered the bank a goblin glanced up and nodded to her aunt before turning and speaking to another goblin while motioning in their direction.

A few minutes later a young goblin named Bazle came up to them asking them to follow him.

Alex glanced at her aunt who was already following the goblin before stepping into place after her.

A few minutes later they arrived into what looked like a waiting room and was told that their host would be seeking them out shortly.

Alex looked curiously at the room before settling down in a rather comfortable chair to wait.

"Good day Ms Evans." Said someone murmured in front of them.

Petunia and Alex's head snapped up in surprise to see an elegant old goblin. He wore a suit an Alex could immediately tell he was powerful. She absently wondered how she knew this as it seemed no one else seemed to give him a second thought.

"Good day to you as well Monrow." Her aunt murmured nodding at him respectively.

He had a mischievous look on his face and the look in his eye made Alex feel as though he knew what she was thinking.

She blushed and gave a perfect curtsy signifying her immediate respect to the goblin.

"You have taught her well Pet." He murmured chuckling slightly. Petunia shook her head looking pleasantly surprised at he niece's actions.

"No I haven't… I didn't even know she knew how to curtsy." Petunia said finally turning her gaze back to the elderly goblin. He frowned wondering why a woman so focused on manners herself would neglect to teach them to her own flesh and blood, but before he could ask he received a sharp look from her and a whispered 'not here'.

He nodded and turned sharply, leaving Petunia and Alex to follow him to his office.

"So Dumbledore actually went that far did he." It was not a question but Petunia nodded in agreement anyway.

Monrow Gringotts, the owner of the bank, rubbed his hand over his beard wearily.

To Alex he didn't look at all surprised at her headmaster's actions merely concerned, which by itself was enough to garner Alex's attention.

"Can't really say I'm surprised he did something like this, but the fact that he had the gall to do this to you is something concerning all together." Monrow said before turning to look at Alex.

"Child, would you be so kind as to leave your aunt and I alone for a few. There are some things we need to discuss that aren't for the ears of someone so young. I'll have one of my employees come and show you around. How does that sound, hmm?" He asked.

Normally Alex would have refused out right but something told her it was better she didn't stick around to hear what they were talking about. It was best she didn't know anyway she concluded before saying she would be honored to have a tour of the building and inquired as to if she was allowed to choose her guide.

Ignoring the surprised look on Petunia's face, Monrow nodded and asked who.

"Griphook" She said firmly. Monrow smiled obviously pleased which confused her and he saw it. This only made his smile larger.

"Of coarse," he said "Wapnat, call Griphook up here for me please." The goblin that had came in just moments earlier nodded and left the room.

"And this is the inheritance room" Said Griphook turning to look at his overly eager friend.

She was wandering around the room her ebony curls framing her face and her eyes bright with excitement.

She found everything about the magical world new and exciting, those fool teachers don't know what they're missing he thought.

Thinking back on all the times he received a letter from her asking about this and that. He was always pleasantly surprised and sometimes he wondered why she even bothered as no other witch or wizard would have bothered to befriend a goblin.

She was something special there was no doubt.

"The wards around the room help the gems you see around the room to steady a persons magic when going through their inheritance. It works through the ruins you see on the walls. (I.e. ancient ruins)" He continued when her gaze came back to him.

"You've been holding out on me." She said accusingly and sniffed.

Griphook just shook his head before saying that this was their last stop and that they needed to return before her aunt sent out search parties.

Alex nodded before putting back on her hat which reapplied the glamour she had been wearing before and followed Griphook back to Monrow's office.

"Ah you're back. I was just about to send out a search party to appease your aunt here" Monrow said with a mischievous grin. Her aunt let out an indignant squeak as Griphook and Alex traded looks with a smirk, before coming over and looking her up and down to ensure she was in one piece.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" Monrow asked once her aunt had been satisfied with her appearance.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "This place is absolutely amazing!"

"Good, now sit down we have things to discuss." Monrow said and Alex nodded before taking up residence in a very comfortable chair.

**Sorry. No shopping on this chapter. Not in the next either. But it'll come have patience. The next crappie's more exciting any way.**

**I'll share a couple of secrets with you.**

**Evans have creature blood.**

**Griphook is Monrow's son.**

**Alex will have a fit.**

**And you will see Dumbledore's POV next chapter.**

**InlovewithMalfoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I will repeat once again that any character from the Harry Potter series is not mine. I own Monrow, Luna's father and Alex Potter. Alex is not Harry just an off set of him. **

**Agere aut Death Moritius**

**Chapter Four**

"Now Alex," began Monrow "there are some things you don't know about your family and it's about time we let you know about them. Considering the little I know about the Potter family we will have to take some blood tests and I will tell you what I know, okay?"

Alex nodded not truly sure where all of this was going but decided to trust the two since it was obviously important she learn what she needed to immediately.

"Well Alex, the Evans family does not consist of all human blood. In fact almost all Evans are born part Elfin." Petunia said.

Alex blinked once, twice and stared at her aunt with confused eyes. "Elfin. I'm part elf?" She asked incredulously. The question hung in the air as it was obvious the question was rhetorical.

"I thought elves were mystical creatures with blond hair, blue eyes and a bond with nature." Alex asked a couple of moments later when the idea of being part elf had finally sunk in.

Monrow smiled and waved his hand causing the image of two people to appear on the table in front of her. One had black hair with tanned skin and green eyes while the other was blond, pale and had blue eyes.

"There are basically two kinds of elves, dark elves and light elves. Dark elves are the warriors in general because of their temperamental spirit while light elves are the healers of the group they are the ones who generally avoid conflict… You, my dear child, just happen to be a mixture of the two."

Alex gasped her eyes flying to her aunt's to confirm the elderly goblin's statement. Petunia smiled sadly at her. At least she had grown up knowing what she was and had accepted it not caring about the difference between her and her childhood friends in the least but Alex hadn't had that chance. She didn't grow up knowing about elves and their magic. She wished she could avoid what was to come but knew that come her niece's sixteenth birthday her bloodline would activate fully as it hadn't in her when she had come of age.

**(Note: of age as in the age of magical inheritance for creatures. As the turn sixteen they may or may not inherit an ability that had been passed down hereditarily.)**

Petunia watched a parade of emotions pass across Alex's face some too quickly for her to recognize. She absently wondered what creature blood the Potters had past down.

Alex took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "You said you have to check to see what I might have inherited from my father." She said once she had calmed down sufficiently.

Her efforts were applauded by Monrow. "Not many can calm themselves down so quickly after such a shock. It shows a lot of potential child. And yes we have to test you to see if you inherited any magical creature blood from the Potter family. They were known for marrying outside what is found suitable for Purebloods. So we have to perform a blood test to see if you have inherited any and what it is you may have inherited."

Alex nodded her eyes focused on Monrow.

He pulled out a blank piece of parchment from a drawer on his desk and placed it on the table in front of her.

"This parchment has been dipped in a Hereditus Potion; you will have to place a sample of your blood on it to reveal what we wish to know." Monrow said handing her a wicked looking blade.

Alex nodded and pricked her finger carefully with the knife and allowed several drops to fall onto the parchment her finger healing after she had stopped squeezing the blood from the small cut.

Several moments later the potion on the parchment had performed its job and the three of them leaned over it to read what was written on it.

_Name: Alexandra Rosalind Evans Potter._

_Age: Fifteen_

_Date of Birth: 31__st__ July, 1991._

_Mother: Lilian Amilia Potter nee Evans (deceased)_

_Father: James Anthony Potter (deceased)_

_Heir of:_

_The Honorable House of Potter_

_The Honorable House of Evans ( By default)_

_Member of:_

_Evans _

_Potter _

_Known Bloodlines:_

_Gryffindor - Potter_

_Merlin -Potter_

_Le Fey – Evans_

_Unknown Bloodlines / Creature Blood:_

_High Elf_

_Dark Elf_

Alex stared at the parchment in shock. Wide eyed she looked up at her aunt and Monrow to see them staring at her with renewed interest.

Finally Monrow cleared his throat.

"Well that was unexpected." He said and Alex and Petunia laughed nervously.

"What do we do now?" Alex asked, "Or is there something else I need to be informed of?"

"Well… You need to be prepared for the possibility of a mate." Monrow said with a frown and Petunia nodded in agreement and then took the time to Explain.

"As a member of the Wizarding world there is the possibility of a magical creature choosing you as their mate. Veela, werewolves and vampires are the most common but there is always a case of half bloods thrown in there as well."

Alex nodded and waited patiently for them to continue.

"Because the Elvin blood was registered on the parchment we will have to wait until Wednesday to go shopping." Continued Petunia.

"Why?"

"Because that means that the blood will become active on your birthday and you will go through the physical changes that go along with the coming of your inheritance." Said Monrow.

Alex nodded.

A goblin entered the room and placed several boxes on the desk before leaving.

Monrow waved his hand at the boxes and they opened easily.

Inside them were a set of rings and what looked like muggle debit cards and a driver's license.

Alex looked curiously at them before raisin an eye at Monrow who chuckled.

These are the rings you are required to wear as heir to the Potter and Evans household and as you are going shopping soon I thought it might be fit to give you a set of debit cards."

Alex glanced at the driver's license.

"So when am I getting a car?" She asked her aunt eagerly.

Petunia looked at Monrow pointedly.

"What?" He asked, "She'll be sixteen soon and will start bugging you for one anyway might as well get started on the procedures."

**I'm sorry it took so long. I kept getting writer's block and my dad had my studying like crazy. Just so you know Draco inherited the Black family treasure but was disowned for refusing the mark. Next chapter inheritance and shopping.**

**InlovewithMalfoy**


	5. Chapter 5

Agere aut Death Moritius

_A_gere aut Death Moritius

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1. I'm tired of repeating myself

Note: Don't get worried if I don't update regularly. I am only sixteen and have exams coming up that will determine my future. I want to be a lawyer. So I have to get two a levels and I still have to write CXC. (If you don't know what it is just search CXC lots of stuff will come up.)

Chapter Five

Alex screamed, back bowed above her bed. A blinding pain ripped through her. It was worse than when Vernon had decided to really label her as a freak by carving the word into her back.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire and being stabbed at repeatedly with dull, jagged knives.

It eased for a moment but she knew it would be back.

Damn Dumbledore. If he hadn't done what he had this whole process would have been so much easier.

But he had and it wasn't.

Her whole body was being repaired by her magic before she could actually receive her inheritance. There would still be a bit of scarring but whatever internal gamage done would be reversed.

Her teeth cut into her lips one again as she bit back another scream. Her teeth tearing into her lower lip from the effort it took.

Petunia placed a wet cloth over her niece's head and held her hand watching the change wit wide eyes.

Alex's scars were burning off her skin. She could see Alex growing and her eyes pupils were dilated.

Draco's POV

My Mate, I can sense her now.

Why is she in so much pain?

It's not supposed to be this bad.

I was surprised to hear my mother answer, unaware that I had spoken out loud.

To my surprised she actually looked mournful

"The only reason your for your mate to be in so much pain is that she has been injured and badly at that."

"Injured?" I felt like breaking something. My Veela side screaming at me to find the one who had hurt my mate and break them into little pieces. Then feeding them to Dumbledore for him to choke on.

I blinked surprised.

_Dumbledore? How had Dumbledore hurt my mate? It had to be a Slytherin. That old coot wouldn't hurt someone from any other house would he?_

The pain finally receded and I breathed a sigh of relief, I heard my mother softly do the same from where she was next to me.

The transformation is over and soon my mate I will have you. My mate and mine only. He thought drowsily as he drifted off to sleep.

Petunia's POV

I sigh in relief as I watch my niece finally settle down. The pain she had had to go through seemed eternal.

She's so strong, how she grew up like that is beyond me, with everything that has been pitted against her.

Alex shifts slightly and whimpers in remembered pain.

I can't help but wince as I think about what she just had to go through.

Flash back

I stand and watch untouched as a young girl is beaten because she had somehow managed to perform better than her precious Dudders.

Damn bitch she had to have cheated somehow there's no way such freak could have managed to get full marks in such a complicated quiz ignoring the fact the her son had never brought home any marks higher than D except for the one A he had gotten when their physical education class decided to focus on the different types of fighting practiced. They had had to doo a report on the sport they loved the most.

Dudley chose boxing.

End Flash back

I sigh in frustration before placing a kiss on her scar and left the room.

Normal POV

"Miss Alex, yous is to be waking up now!" Said Twinkle shaking her slightly.

Alex moaned a bit but rose anyway giving the pleased house elf a polite greeting before recalling the events of the previous night.

"Miss Alex, Mistress Tunia says that yous is to be dressed and ready to go shopping with the Lovegoods today." Twinkle continued ignoring the wide horrified eyes of the brunette next to her as she led the way to Alex's bathroom. Pushing her in and setting out the clothes her mistress had picked out for her niece before locking the door with a rather evil cackle.

Alex blinked once

Twice

"Today is going to be hell isn't it." She said to the empty room.

'You know if you listen closely you can almost hear the echoes of doom playing and the horrified screams of people in my imagination reading about my horrible life and the evil cackle of the beautiful writer planning my torture today.' Alex thought to herself absently.

"Wow." Alex breathed as she looked around the mall.

Luna giggled at the awed expression on her friend's face before grabbing a hand and pulling her into the nearest store, which to her horror was a clothing store.

Petunia and Adrian shared an amused look before following the girls into the store to see Alex standing miserably while the attendants rushed pulling out clothes for different occasions and stocking them into a pile.

Adrian chuckled as he spotted his daughter ordering the people around with an expression that would drive fear into any grown man's heart.

His wallet was so going to hurt after this.

Luna grabbed a black mini skirt and an emerald green blouse and pushed her towards the changing rooms.

Alex shot her a withering look but grimaced at the evil expression on the girl's face.

This was going to take a while.

She glared at her aunt and Adrian as they laughed at her predicament.

Oh they would all pay for this. Especially Luna she would hurt the most for the pain they were causing her.

Glancing back at the pile of clothes behind her she whimpered.

Oh yes this would take quite some time.

**Note: I'm sorry but I hate shopping. I had planned on getting my sister to help me write this but it could be used as blackmail seeing as I am supposed to be studying. Though it works out well for most of my male readers. **

**You had all better pray for me my exams begin in a couple of weeks and I am not even supposed to be on the computer. **

**Unfortunately, fore me that is I finally figured out what I was going to write on this scene I have been working on this chapter for months a thank you had better be in order for my heroic sacrifice.**

**Just so you know I am smirking as you all bow and admire my greatness.**

**InLoveWithMalfoy**

_**Ps: Okay just so you know I'm skipping the rest of the summer holiday. Don't worry there will be flash backs. I'm Just getting a bit impatient. I want the two lovebirds to meet if you have any questions don't hesitate to write. I don't mind constructive criticism either.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back and I know you're all celebrating now control yourselves no tears. Hope you like it!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did I would not be writing here.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Previously:**

_Luna grabbed a black mini skirt and an emerald green blouse and pushed __her towards the changing rooms._

_Alex shot her a withering look but grimaced at the evil expression on the girl's f__ace._

_This was going to take a while._

_She glared at her aunt and Adrian as they laughed at her predicament._

_Oh they would all pay for this. Especially Luna she would hurt the most for __the pain they were causing her._

_Glancing back at the pile of clothes __behind her she whimpered._

_Oh yes this would take quite some time._

**Agere aut Death Moritius**

**Chapter Six**

A pale hand gently held her chin and pulled her forward as a pair of pale pink lips descended on hers. She moaned almost inaudibly as the boy increased the pressure before releasing her.

She pouted and glared up into a set of warm grey eyes before-

**Knock-Knock**

Alex jumped awake as she felt the spells she put on the door unravel and pulled out her wand as the door opened only to be met with a pair of grey eyes.

She lowered her wand in shock as her magic sang and rushed to the young man locking the door.

Her mate.

Her legs gave out in shock but before she could fall he caught her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Hello mate" he murmured as he studied her, his eyes warm and consuming.

"Hi" she said back breathlessly her face flushed as his eyes lingered on her lips.

She felt his magic caress hers gently as he pulled her down on his lap as he took a seat himself.

She cleared her throat before shaking her head to clear it on the lingering euphoria so she could think straight.

And was rather surprised to find herself on his lap.

Clearing her throat once again she look up and found her mate staring at her amusedly.

"Stop that" she snapped.

"Stop what?" he asked feigning confusion.

"Stop using your allure so much its confusing me and I'd like a clear head at the moment thank you." She answered fixing him with a glare.

Draco chuckled before shifting and reducing the allure to the point where she could think without her body demanding the she jump him and bond.

Draco to the time she spent collecting her thoughts to once again look her over.

His mate had filled out quite nicely during the summer.

Her hair had grown and instead of the usual mop it now fell to her collar in messy curls her skin now sported a healthy tan and instead of being all skin and bones she now had a healthy glow all about her.

Alex shifted on his lap and leaned back. He bit back a gasp as she brushed against him, eyes on the breasts that were straining against her shirt.

He cursed softly then cursed the shirt that was impeding his vision.

Alex shifted again returning to place on his lap and gasped as she felt his hardness against her hip.

She blushed and her eyes snapped to Draco's warm grey ones staring at her in amusement and desire.



She ducked her head but blushed harder as a warm finger caught her chin and brought her face up as he bent to kiss her.

It was nothing more than a gentle brush of his lips against hers but their magic sang at the simple touch.

He smiled. "Now I believe you wanted to say something"

She shyly returned the smile and nodded.

"What are you? I would say veela but I haven't heard of any male veela." She said blush finally retreating.

"I am a veela but most male veela reside in France or across the pond." Draco replied. "But what are you? You don't smell human you know." He continued eyes settling on her face once again.

"I'm an elf - a dark elf." At the mixture of shock and disbelief etched on his face she continued amusement in her eyes. "Elves didn't really die out you know most reside on a different plane and to be able to court me you have to ask them for permission considering that dark elves make up their warriors. I went through my training this summer."

Draco looked so bewildered that Alex couldn't help but laugh at him.

Draco shook his head and took her face in his hands. "You are ok with this right. With me being your mate."

"Hun, If I wasn't trust me you would have known." She replied.

Draco studied her for a while before nodding.

"Now can you tell me why I had the sudden urge to kill Dumbledore this summer? Personally don't like the old coot but what did he do to you?"

Her eyes darkened and she slowly began to recount her summer for him.

By the time she was finished Draco was taking deep breaths to prevent himself from flying into a rage.

When he got himself back into control he smirked. "It's a good thing I already took care of him then."

_**Thisisalineiswearthisissocoolivewantedtodothisforlikeforeveriswearthisisalineiswearthisisalinemymothertoldmesoiswearthisisaline. **_

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts." Began Professor McGonagall. "Now I'm sorry to say that Albus Dumbledore will not be joining us this term it has been decided that he should focus more on the war. So until further notice I have been chosen Head Mistress and Professor Snape my Deputy."

**How did you like it? I got myself writers block this summer so every time I wrote something down I would change it or erase it and it was so getting on my nerves. Now just because Dumbledore isn't there doesn't mean he's not there get it? If you don't know matter you'll see later. I didn't make sense for Draco to wait until he knew what was going on. It's in the veela gene to take care of his or her mate why not start when he knew Dumbledore did something to harm her emotionally or physically. Vernon and Dudley aren't mentioned for a reason you'll see why later.**


	7. Urgent

Dear readers,

I apologize. You see I am in a bit of a predicament. I have writer's block but think of that block as a titanium wall. I don't know where to go from here and now offer you several options. You may either:

Have me rewrite the story.

Have me abandon it and have someone adopt it.

Have me start a new one.

Have me continue it.

Please consider that for the first and last ones I would require a lot ideas as to where you expect the story to go and for how long. Thank you for your consideration.

InlovewithMalfoy


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I'm back sorry it took me so long to get this written but I finally got something in my head that wasn't stupid********. **

**I hope you like it as I really don't want to abandon this or have someone adopt it as it was the first story I ever wrote on and I really want to see it through. **

**Please review. **

**Tell me what needs to be done or change in your opinion.**

**I don't mind constructive criticism.**

**Agere aut Death Moritius**

**Chapter Six**

Draco smiled slightly as he watched his mate with adoring eyes as she slept. Curled up next to him hands resting lightly on his chest she looked almost angelic to him, untouched.

McGonagall was more reasonable than Dumbledore. He thought, recalling the night before. 

**Flash back**

"_Mr. Malfoy, Miss Potter, would you please follow me_." Professor McGonagall said as she walked out of the Great hall after dinner had finished.

Alex and Draco glanced at each other and nodded before following her to her office.

As they entered the room they paused slightly in surprise at the many changes to the room

Once Professor Dumbledore's office, full of antique knickknacks, now stood books on transfiguration and paperwork that one would expect to come with the position of head of a school.

On the walls there were pictures of past Head teachers and some photographs of her family and other memories.

What surprised Draco the most was the phoenix that sat on a golden perch near her desk.

He turned to his mate with a questioning glance only for her to give him a look that said 'I'll tell you later.'

Fawkes thrilled happily at them but did not move seeming to sense that this was not a time for his affections.

Coming to a stop before her desk they watched as the teacher moved to sit, peering at them from behind the hands she had folded in front of her face.

"Now I received a letter from your parents alerting us to your current status Mr. Malfoy, and from what I saw earlier can I correctly assume that Miss Potter is your mate?"

"Yes Professor"

"And how do you feel about this Miss Potter?"

"It was unexpected but I can't say that I have a problem with it."

McGonagall nodded before writing something down on a piece of parchment.

"This is the directions to your new rooms. They were prepared earlier today I hope they are to your liking."

"Thank you Professor." Alex and Draco said as Draco reached out to take the parchment.

"Now they are enchanted Draco cannot enter your bedroom without your permission and vice versa. When you bond the enchantments will fade, understood?"

"Yes Professor" they replied and turned to leave but paused as Professor McGonagall called out to them once again.

"Oh and Mr. Malfoy?"

They turned to face her and were surprised to see her smiling slightly at them.

"Congratulations on finding a willing mate and I hope you two work out."

She was surprised to see Draco smile slightly at her before turning to his mate, cold eyes becoming liquid with emotion.

"Thank you Professor" He replied before holding the door open for Alex and leaving the room the door shutting lightly behind them.

**End Flash Back**

Casting a quick tempus he decided to get ready for the day and slipped out of bed leaving his mate to sleep.

**Several hours later**

"Why the hell did you leave me to sleep so long?" Alex asked, exasperated.

"Well… you looked so cute it seemed a shame to wake you up. Besides you haven't been sleeping well." Draco replied.

Alex's head snapped up from the letter she was reading to look at her mate, surprised before looking resigned.

"How did you know?" She asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I'm a veela, Alex."

She snorted before shaking her head. "I slept well last night though."

Draco smiled. "Good."

Alex opened her mouth to say something else as they entered the Great Hall only to be cut off by an overly loud shriek of horror.

"Alex! Alex! Get away from him!" Shouted Hermione.

Ron nodded frantically as they grabbed her hands to pull her to the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah Alex Mione's right, the stupid Death eater in training is probably trying to trick you to earn favor with You-Know-Who!"

Alex sighed before pulling loose and walking briskly back to where Draco was standing looking as if he couldn't decide whether he should laugh at the hilarity of the situation or be angry at the fact that they were accusing him of being a danger to him mate.

He offered Alex an arm as laughter finally won out and escorted her to the Slytherin table at the opposite side of the hall while the rest of the occupants stared, some in amusement and some in horror.

As they took a seat their new headmistress stood to make an announcement and the hall grew silent of all the previous muttering.

"It was discovered recently that Mr. Malfoy is a Veela and Miss Potter is his mate, to anyone who might wish to try to deter the development of their relationship be warned, Mr. Malfoy is well within his rights to attack you for doing so without any consequences." She said eyeing Ron and Hermione who were staring at her eyes wide with horror.

"**What!!!"**

**Well I've finally overcome my writing block and thought over how I wish this story to go and maybe you're in for a few surprises.**

**Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
